


The Most Interesting Thing In The World

by dupli



Category: ARMS (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers, ポプテピピック | Pop Team Epic (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: based on this, hence the pop team epic taghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJQEdShEyjo
Kudos: 7





	The Most Interesting Thing In The World

**Author's Note:**

> based on this, hence the pop team epic tag  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJQEdShEyjo

“You know what the most interesting thing in the world is?” Twintelle asked.

“A chance!!” he thought.

“Yes!!” Spring Man enthusiastically said. “It’s fighting with Twintelle!”

“Listen carefully, the most interesting thing in the world..” Twintelle began. “Is watching Smash speculators argue over who the next character is.”

Cue a montage of Smash fans overthinking stuff as evidence for characters in Smash.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i started playing arms SOLELY because of the smash reveal


End file.
